


(NR) Knockout X Reader Lemon

by YandereFaithfull



Series: 18+ [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Sex, Animalistic, Controlling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Education, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull





	(NR) Knockout X Reader Lemon

  
  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~First Person~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
  
I had been friends with Jack for a long time since we were children, even though there was a four year age difference between us. Me being older obviously. But lately, I've noticed that I've had to pick up more of his shifts at the burger house then usual. He would usually beg me to have my shifts but more often than not he's begging for the opposite where I take his shifts. He worked so hard to save up for a motorbike but now all of a sudden he's disappearing somewhere I don't know. I was walking home after a tiring day of part-time work at the burger joint, having taken my shift and Jack's in a row. I just wanted to be home and sleep in my comfortable bed. 

The sound of cars in the distance could be heard, around this town I figured they would be racing. As I wrap the jacket closer to my body, a sudden chill in the already chilly air brushes against my (s/t) skin. Just because it went dark for the moon to rise, the weather decided to get cold. Now I miss the bright warm sun, the sun that warmed my back and made me feel safe.   
  
The sound of the car engines was getting closer. I was walking past the service station when my (e/c) eyes spot what I'd like to think was a sweet ride. A bright red Aston Martin, which I only happen to know because my father had a love for cars. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the red car and such without thinking I cross the road to look at it. "Woah..." Is softly gasped as I look at the sleek lines and shiny paint job. Noticing the gold on the inside of the wheels, I bend down to look at the glinting paint, shining at my eyes under the dull yellow street light. "You're gorgeous," I mumble. Sure I couldn't understand what goes into a car like this one before my eyes but I could admire the paint job. I stand once again just to admire. "Damn I wish I could afford a car like you," I say, running a hand from the front hood to along the roof. I wasn't even sure if the driver was inside or not for the windows were tinted black, and if I looked close enough I could see white and a brighter red details running along the car, heightening its beauty.   
  
I stand there, just admiring the car, not worrying about the fact that the cars had drawn closer and that it was getting later at night when I was supposed to be home. I turn around when the car in front of me suddenly lights up as several car lights land on myself and the Aston Martin. Looking ahead into the bright lights I see a couple more cars, more like eight all behind each other. One of the cars drive forwards and turns on its side, the window rolling down. A wolf whistle is heard, and I'm unsure whether it's directed towards me or the car but I flinch anyway. "Sweet ride there sweetheart. Now how did a girl like you get a car like that? Must have done some... jobs? Am I right?" The sleaze behind the wheel asks, winking at me.   
  
I shiver at what the man said and the fact that he was even trying to hit on me. "W-well at least my b-beast is far better looking than your s-stingy unfinished paint jobbed t-thing." I stutter, very uncomfortable with the male and just wanting to run and hide as a blush takes over my features, the shyness taking control. "a-an-and I-I-I-I would n-never do su-such a thing."   
  
"You sure honey? You wanna hop in my car and prove it to me?" The man said, annoyed by what I had said.   
  
Feeling threatened I look around but I see no way to escape away from it. "n-no. I need. I ne-need to go."   
  
"This baby can go from zero to a hundred and twenty in ten seconds." The man says proud of his car, patting the door by hanging his arm out the window, almost as if he was trying to show off his scrapheap. "Now hop in. And I'll show how I can go that fast too."   
  
Now I was honestly grossed out. "N-no w-way. I-I'd rather sp-spend the n-n-night with t-t-th-th-this car." I turn my back on the cars and trail my hand along the roof until I reach the boot, and without a second thought, I move to the other side of the car, hoping to be out of view of the other cars. Crouching I hide, knowing that myself against eight cars was never a good idea. But I was too shy and scared to do anything else.   
  
"Oh, I wasn't giving you an option sweetheart." The sound of a car door slams close, these people were ready for a race, and now I had become the prize for one of the racers. "Now come to me and nothing will hurt much."   
  
I also hear the sound of a motorbike, knowing that I could possibly be safe if the person was kind enough. The bike stops in front of the other cars, the shadow casting itself into the red paint job and though the window. Poking my head around I see Jack take the helmet off and hop off the bike. I was shocked. So he did save enough to buy himself a bike, that would explain why he didn't have any need to be stealing my shifts or working his own. "Jack!" I shout, drawing attention to both myself and Jack. Running out from behind the sweet red ride I'd found, I run at Jack, wrapping my arms around my best friend. "I-I'm so g-glad y-y-you're here."   
  
"(y-y/n)?" Jack stutters in shock, taking a step back to regain his balance. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I w-was going home w-when I saw t-that car. I wanted a-a closer look at the paint job as from a distance it looks gorgeous, and it was on closer inspection. I-I stayed too long and that man." I turn around and point at the sleazebag who was trying to get back into his car, "t-t-tried to h-h-h-hiit... o-o-on me and wanted to-to-to.. do things to m-me." I inform your best friend, my voice stuttering over simple words as I shake from having to talk to a stranger. I rub my toe against the ground, after telling Jack, in worry and look towards the said ground.   
  
Jack eyes the male and narrows his eyes, he hated when people put his friend's safety at risk. "Scrap," Jack says, making me look at him oddly.   
  
'What a strange word to say.' I think, taking a couple of steps away from Jack. "I-I-I need to get home be-before my m-mum worries, or c-c-calls the police to s-say I'm missing." I stutter, "I h-h-have go, nice s-seeing you again Jack a-and thanks for arriving, th-th-though ni-nice timing."   
  
I start to turn and walk away, the cars speeding away, fighting to overtake each other. It seemed the race started. "I'll take you back, I was going home anyway." Jack grabs my hand and drags me over to his bike. "Hop on." He hands me his helmet, and I purse my lips at the thought of Jack without his helmet.   
  
"B-bu-but don't you have t-to wear this?" I ask.   
  
Jack shakes his head, already sitting on his bike. "I trust Arcee," Jack says.   
  
"G-great, he n-named the thing," I mumble to myself. "Alright t-then, if you're s-sure." I agree, my voice soft and quiet, and I hop on behind Jack, wrapping my arms around his middle. As soon as I did the bike was off, and the red sports car was too, it drove after the group most likely wanting to begin the race too. my eyes widen at the sudden change of speed and my grip on Jack tightens, frightened that I may fall off the speeding vehicle. Within minutes you reach home. Feeling dizzy from the adrenaline I stand for a few moments before handing his helmet back, "T-th-thanks Jack." I say nervously before turning my back on him and walking away to the front door. Looking over my shoulder I give a small wave before entering the house.   
  
Entering the house, I miss Arcee talking to Jack, "Who was that Jack?"   
  
"That is (y/n), an old childhood friend," Jack says.   
  
"Why does she stutter so much? Doesn't she have any self-confidence?" Arcee asks.   
  
"She does, but only when she is by herself or around people she trusts. She's just really shy, and even around me she's shy like that." Jack informs, looking at the door that was now closed.   
  
"Then why was she with Knockout? Does she know we exist? Because if she does she either has to go or we put her under protection."   
  
"Relax. She doesn't know about you guys. And his model must have just appealed to her. Her father used to work with cars." Jack put his helmet on, "Now let's go home." Jack hops on Arcee and she drives to Jack's home.   
  
"Hey, mum! Dad! Guess what car I saw." I say, no longer feeling shy or nervous, I was inside my home with only my parents.   
  
"What car did you see slugger?" Dad asks, looking at me with a grin.   
  
"It was a red Aston Martin, it was sleek and shiny in its paint job. It even had gold wheeling." I describe the car.   
  
Mum listens intently along with dad. Each smiling at my excitement. "You have to show me next time we're out (y/n). It sounds like you fell in love with a guy."   
  
I pause and blush a bright red, almost like a tomato, "I-I-I didn't I just never s-saw such a ca-car like it. I bet y-you would too if you saw i-it." I say, wanting to go and hide now. "Anyway... what's on?" I slouch on the couch between my parents, putting my feet up on the coffee table.   
  
"(tv show that's not tfp) is on." Mum says before tapping my legs as a way to say get them off the table. "You should be going to bed (y/n)."   
  
"It's Sunday tomorrow though," I whine, not wanting to go to bed yet. "There's no school."   
  
"Doesn't matter, I don't want you tired tomorrow," Mum says back, wanting me in bed this minute. "Now chop chop." She gives me a hug and a kiss on the forehead which dad does the same before watching me leave for my room.   
  
Not even bothering to change into pyjamas I collapse onto the bed and roll about, trying to get comfortable amongst the pillows and blankets that I have on my bed. I toss and turn, unable to get that car out of my head. It was a different car for this town. Sure there were sometimes people who came to race on the longer roads out of town but each car was different much like that Aston Martin. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how much I tried.   
  
I wake up, opening my (e/c) eyes and looking around the now brightened bedroom. Today was Sunday. And I felt excited for no reason. It was just like nearly every other Sunday. I crawl out of bed slowly, not really wanting to leave it before changing out of yesterday's clothing. Leaving my room, I grab an apple, eating it as I leave the house after a quick goodbye to my sleepy parents. I stuff my phone in my pocket and have music blaring through the headphones. I walk into the town, enjoying the sun on my skin after last nights coldness.   
  
Walking along I spot Jack up ahead who looks like he's talking to somebody. Without a second thought I stuff my headphones into my pocket where my phone was and started to run towards Jack, he was facing towards an alley so I had the element of surprise. I was close enough to see that it seemed like Jack was talking to someone but I didn't know who. Jumping on his back I whisper boo in his ear.   
  
"(y-y/n)!" Jack stutters in surprise, almost toppling over from my added weight before catching his balance.   
  
I freeze in shock as I look in front of me and Jack. There, crouched down to hide was a massive blue robot with female features. My (e/c) eyes widen as I just stare. "Jack. Now, look what had happened. I told you there was too much risk."   
  
"Sorry, Arcee." I let go of Jack and take a couple of steps towards the oversized robot.   
  
"What are you?" I ask.   
  
Arcee doesn't answer but instead, she just changes into her alt form and Jack hops on. Putting the helmet over my head and getting me to sit on the bike behind him. "Everything will be explained soon (y/n). I'm sorry Arcee, I didn't think anybody would see us." A hum is heard before she takes off. Driving faster than before along roads, gasping I grip on Jack is like a boa constrictor on prey.   
  
Arcee drove along the highways outside the town, the empty roads drifting away from town and further into the orange desert landscape. Coming up to large mountain Arcee just keeps driving. Growing increasingly worried the closer it came, "Jack!" I scream as I cling tightly to the man's back, hiding my face in his blue jumper. The mountainside lowered, revealing a hidden passage but hiding my face I don't notice it until Arcee stops and Jack lifts me off the bike's seat.   
  
"It's alright (y/n). You're okay." Jack calmly says, rubbing my back in an effort to stop my shakes.   
  
"Arcee. Who do you have here? You know it is dangerous to reveal yourself to humans." A deep commanding tone bounces off the walls, soundly slightly electronic much like Arcee's.   
  
"I'm sorry Optimus but the human saw me speaking to Jack. I know it was irresponsible of me."   
  
Upon hearing the voice I look around at the massive dug in military base, but massive was too small of a word. Standing in front of Arcee, in her form, was an even taller robot. He was painted blue, red and white and had a red print in the middle of his chest. I dubbed him as Optimus as he seemed to be the one talking. Staring at the oversized robot I quickly as possible hide behind Jack who had turned to face the talking things. I cling to his back, peeking around him slightly as the robots notice me. "Rachet, bring Knockout back. I have a feeling that this one will help us all with him." Optimus kneels on one knee in front of me and Jack but it doesn't make him appear any smaller. In all honesty, he frightens me. "What's your name small one?" He asked, his voice making the ground tremble.   
  
My (e/c) eyes widen and I bury my face back into Jacks hoodie, too shy to speak to the strange ones. "They're not going to hurt you (y/n)." Jack comforts.   
  
"(Y/n). That's a nice name. My name is Optimus Prime." He notices that I wasn't going to tear yourself from Jack's side and so he stood up. "And we are the Autobots. Guardians of Earth." He gestures at the bots in the same room. "Over by the workstation is Ratchet, our leading medic." The white bot, that wasn't as large as Optimus but was still larger than Arcee, just grumbles under his breath about another human to look after. "And the other three are out at the moment, have you caught on to Knockout yet?"   
  
"Not yet Optimus sorry. It seems he's racing again but in this place called Tokyo, where the people who Meiko call parents live." Ratchet pays you no attention as he speaks to who I now gather is the leader.   
  
"What about Bumblebee or Bulkhead?"   
  
"I've gotten in touch with them and they're going to arrive as soon as possible."   
  
And within those moments the sounds of two cars echoed from within the tunnel behind me. Turning around in fright I spot two cars. A bright yellow muscle car and a dark green SUV came racing towards me and Jack. Squeaking in fright, I quickly move to the front of Jack and cling for dear life, afraid that I'd be run over. Metallic noises and grating can be heard. "That was awesome Bulk! We need to do that again!" An overexcited feminine voice shouts in joy. Looking over Jack's shoulder and the said friend laughs at my reaction, I spot two more humans.   
  
One looked Japanese with black hair and hot pink dyed tips in two small ponytails and a pink fringe that was side swept. She wore a light pink shirt with purple hemming, over the shirt she wore a navy blue tank top. Her denim shorts were short and held up by a bright yellow belt with a light blue and light green pig heads clipped on. Her two shirts were tucked into the shorts. On her legs, she wore purple and navy blue striped stockings, with knee-length brown pink books with purple laces. She overall looked punky and eccentric while she jumped up and down fist pumping the air in excitement.   
  
"Maybe another time Meiko." The large green robot says, his voice unsure. Looking at him I could see that he was wider and taller than Optimus. I shrunk back as the girl shrieked with joy. I really disliked loud people for I wanted to stay quiet and out of people's way.   
  
The yellow muscle car had transformed and a small boy with brown hair spiked back and red glasses on his nose. He wore a light yellow button up long sleeved shirt that seemed too large for the small boy, with an orange vest over the top. His navy pants were baggy from the knees down and on his feet, he wore orange and silver sneakers that somehow were wide enough where the hole for the foot went through to go around the bagginess of the pants. He seemed young. Younger than the others and I felt unsure if it was okay for him to be around such large transforming Autobots. But overall he looked like a nerd that would get bullied or wedgies from the older kids, making me feel like protecting the seemingly quiet kid which was strange for me.   
  
I look up at the smaller yellow Autobot, he was smaller than Optimus and Ratchet but larger and taller than Arcee. He made a series of beeps, buzzes and tones as his bright blue eyes looked down at the small nerd boy. "Haha of course Bee! Let's go and play right now!" The kid laughs looking away from the bot he called bee to where the small group of seemingly three stood.   
  
The kid froze and the bright yellow bot made a series of sounds once again, catching the attention of the other two, Bulk and Meiko. "My scout, you are right." The deep voice of Optimus echoed around, frightening new and I practically jump into Jack's arms, hoping I could hide. But even that action itself was embarrassing and my face grew a bright pinky red as I looked down at the silver coloured floor. "We do have another member and I'm hoping that she can help Knockout understand why we must protect humans. As well as stop him from racing." Optimus says, seemingly to infer that I'd play a large part in things.   
  
"What about Grumpypants?" Meiko asks loudly, pointing at the white and orange bot by his station. "It could help him too."   
  
"I-I'm not a-an it..." I quietly speak up, unsure if I were to even speak at this moment.   
  
"Jack let's go. You wanted to take that girl out again." Arcee speaks up.   
  
Jack looks down at me and smiles, "(y/n). I need to go now. I promise you that no-one here is going to hurt you."   
  
I look away and instead look around at the Autobots and humans talking to each other, jokes going around and smiles about.   
  
"And you like video games, right? Why don't you go and play them with Bumblebee and Raf." Jack offers, pointing out where the small bot stood by a high platform where a couch, TV and Raf sat, with controllers in their hands. "Go on. I have a feeling that you will get along finely." Jack gives me a small push before jumping on a transformed Arcee and going through a large green circle that closed behind them.   
  
"Wha-What was that they just went through?" I ask, not noticing that all of the eyes and optics were looking at my form.   
  
Rachet just huffs and looks away, muttering something about stupid human. "That was a ground bridge little one. It transports those that go through it to a destination given by coordinates." Optimus informs me, his voice loud in my own ears, unused to how those larger creatures spoke.   
  
"Oh okay," I say and turn around, growing rigid as I see that everyone's eyes were on me expect Rachet who I guessed was still trying to get in touch with this knockout person, well bot possibly and most likely.   
  
I slowly made my way over to where the yellow bot and Raf were, the game already started and from what I could see was a racing game. I waited until they finished before wanting their attention. "Uh... H-Hi." I stammer out awkwardly as I rub my arm.   
  
The yellow bot replies in buzzes and beeps. "Hello," Raf says pushing his glasses up and holding out the controller. "You wanna go?" He asks, moving over so there was room for me to sit on the couch. I had a feeling that Jack was right with me being able to get close to these two. Smiling I nod my head, unable to trust my voice as I sat on the couch, sinking into its softness. Grabbing the controller I press start and such a round against Bumblebee starts   
  
"That's not fair!" I whine realising that I had crashed. "You're a car so you're good at this." I turn around and face the blue optic bot, who seemed to be cheering at his win. Pouting I look away, handing the controller over to Raf. Bumble makes a series of noises as if asking if I were fine. "I'm fine Bumble, but I can't believe I crash every time. You need to teach me." I say, already comfortable around the pair that is made up of an energetic yellow bot and a genius child.   
  
Bumble makes another series of beeps and Raf translates, "He said he'd be glad to."   
  
"Yay!" I cheer, quickly moving to where Bumble laid his hand and hugging one of his fingers before realising what I did and moving away with a blush on my cheeks. "O-oh so-sorry," I mutter.   
  
"It's fine." Raf translates a whole series of fast beeps and buzzes as if he shortened what the bot said.   
  
"I'm in contact with Knockout." Ratchet said out of nowhere, informing the whole room which at this moment only consisted Bumblebee, Raf and myself. Meiko and Bulkhead had left to do some off-roading and Optimus was in his berthroom.   
  
Bumble lets out a series of beeps and buzzes as he holds out a hand. I watch Raf jump on the boy's hand and Bumble looks at me, expecting me to follow. I stand unsure and awkward, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Apparently, I took too long for the bot encircled me with his cold metallic fingers and lifted me into the air, it seemed the cheerful bot was taking care to not squish me into a mess of blood, grounded bones and a clump of pulp.   
  
The sound of metal hitting concrete echoes into my ears as Bumble moves about, coming to stand in front of a short, wide circular tunnel with wiring and things along the sides. From somewhere I could hear Optimus' steps as he makes his way, arriving to stand beside his scout. His hand is out as if asking for me.   
  
"Don't make me fall off your hand," I say as Bumble lowers me onto the silver hand before letting go.   
  
"Servo." Ratchet corrects from seemingly nowhere. "It's a servo."   
  
"Teach her about the anatomy after she greets Knockout." Optimus points out, sighing as if he expected Rachet to of spoken.   
  
"I have better things to do than teach a simple-minded human about how our forms work." Ratchet huffs, pulling a switch down.   
  
"Bring him in. It's time he met who he's to protect." Optimus changes topic, knowing not to rile his medic up too much. I watch as the wires and things light up, creating the ground bridge that Arcee and Jack had gone through. It didn't take long for a red car to come speeding through the portal before it closes with a flick of the switch. I stare wide-eyed at the car that I recognized from the night before. It was the red Aston Martin. The red paintwork shone in the light but there seemed to be a large scratch on the side. "Knockout."   
  
The car transformed into a tall bot, his eyes were startling as they were a bright blood red colour, brighter than his paintwork. He had a slender face, if they called it that, and seemed more sexually appealing then the other bots. I gape at the change. To me, he was more gorgeous, even sexy, in his bot form them his car form. "Shit," I mutter under my breath, in both awe and worry. What happened if he remembered last night?   
  
"Those humans thought that they could just scratch this beautiful paintwork and get away with it! Do they not know how long it takes to buff and shine this body for this look. Like seriously. They barely spend any time on their scrap heaps and when a much better and more appealing worked on car with an awesome finish arrives they want to destroy the hard worked on paint. It just hurts my spark to know that they can't appreciate beautiful sexy things like myself." The newly transformed bot rants. Looking closer he seemed to have a different mark than the others. Maybe it stood for what he did? Or maybe it was for something different altogether.   
  
"Knockout." Optimus states trying to catch the attention of the ranting bot. "Knockout. I have something for you."   
  
"Is it a new buffer? Oh Primey, how'd you know I needed a new one? The old one just wasn't shining this finish enough for it to look perfect like I am." I know it's going to be pretty bad when I'm introduced now.   
  
Optimus shakes his head. "It's nothing like that. Hold out your servos." Optimus moves his hands that were covering me above Knockout's. He was just going to drop me on to the servo. Like I'd allow him to do that.   
  
"No. Please don't. No." But he does anyway. "Ahhh!!" I scream as the world spins and turns around me until the breath is knocked out of me.   
  
"What's this?" Knockout looks down at me with a look of disgust, "Is it going to stain my paint?!" He panics as I try to catch my breath back and cough.   
  
"It's the fleshy you're to guard," Optimus states, ignoring how the red bot stared at you.   
  
"Why is it so squishy?" He just simply asks, as if he never heard the guarding part. A single silver digit made itself known above me as it lowers and pokes my stomach before poking my legs. "Would it stain if I squished it?"   
  
"C-can you s-stop? P-please." I stutter, rolling away from the unwanted pokes and hiding my blushing face.   
  
"No, but it would make a mess," Ratchet speaks up from nowhere once again.   
  
"Ewww!" He scrunches his eyes up in disgust, "Get it off me. I need my buffer now."   
  
"You're to guard it," Optimus says once again, this time successfully grabbing the vain bots attention.   
  
"What? Why? I don't want to. I can't be seen with such a disgusting thing. It would make my image go bad. And it's so plain. Like, look at its pedes." He uses two of his digits to grab a hold of one of my legs and lift it in the air.   
  
Not realising what he's doing I'm soon off his servo and hanging upside down by a leg. "Bu-bumble. A L-little help. P-p-please?" I beg the yellow bot who was looking away and at Raf.   
  
"Put (y/n) back on your servo Knockout." Optimus orders, his tone saying he doesn't want to be disobeyed.   
  
"I don't want to look after a fleshy." So instead of putting you back on his silver servo he just let's go of you. "Hey look, one less fleshy to look after." A shrill scream echoed from my lips as the ground came closer.   
  
The sound of shattering glass echoed as well, "Don't make so sudden sounds. I needed that before you made me drop it." Ratchet thundered.   
  
I landed heavily on the yellow bot's hand, rubbing my side which hit the metal. "Are you okay (y/n)?" Raf asks, nervous about your welfare.   
  
"I-I'm f-fine." I shakily say, wanting to hide from the red bot. "C-can we g-go some-somewhere else?"   
  
I look up at Optimus who nods his helm. "Knockout. I need a word with you." Optimus states annoyed that a human's life was put at risk by one of his own members.   
  
"Bee. Let's go for a ride." Raf offers, wanting to get me out of the hideout for a while. Bumble makes his series of noises before transforming, Raf and I found ourselves in the front seats with seatbelts tightly done. I smile at Raf just as Bee takes off, driving as fast as he could out of the hideout and onto the highways. I started laughing as the world flashes by quickly, forgetting the events that had taken place moments before.   
  
"This. Is. Awesome!" I cheer, enjoying myself.   
  
I hear Bee make a series of beeps. "Bee says he's glad that you're enjoying yourself." Raf translates as normal, his excited tone proving to me just how much he was enjoying it too.   
  
"Thank you Bumble," I said with a laugh.   
  
We speed and drive for what seems like a couple of hours until my stomach growled loudly. "Bee let's go back. Maybe Meiko and Jack are back. Then we can all get lunch." Bumble buzzes and beeps in agreement and quickly start driving back to the base, getting there in record time.   
  
"Good to see you three back." Optimus greets beside a silently peeved Knockout. "Knockout."   
  
"Fine. But I am never doing this again." Knockout scrunches his face up. "I'm sorry that the dazzling me tried to kill the plain you."   
  
"Wow what an apology," I mutter to Raf from the transformed Bumblebee's servo.   
  
Raf agrees with me as Knockout speaks again, "To make up for it, allow the awesome me to drive you to lunch." I knew that Optimus was forcing him to say this but I smiled anyway with a nod, agreeing to go with the bot.   
  
"Yaay!!" Meiko screams from where she was tuning her guitar unnoticed by me. "Let's go get lunch!"   
  
I flinch as her voice echoes in my ears, "RIP ears." I quietly mutter, too quiet for anyone to hear. Knockout holds out a servo looking bored. I jump the small height and land on the silver metal, clinging to a finger as I almost slip through. I'm quickly encircled by knockouts servo as he stops me from falling from the height that would surely kill me.   
  
"Let's go. I have to finish my buff when we come back so the sooner the better." He turns and walks towards the exit back into town. Transforming and placing me in the passenger seat. Meiko and Raf follow behind in their guardians.   
  
Once the six reached the cafe the humans jumped out of the cars and walked through the doors after a quick bye to their rides. Raf and I stayed outside and found us a table close to the curb where the bots could park and listen to our conversations. Meiko comes back and slouches into a chair beside me minutes later, a large smile on her face. "The food will be here in a few moments." She announced, bouncing in her seat.   
  
I looked like a babysitter as I sat with the two. As our time went on and we talked over our food, I got to know more about the two. Like the fact that Raf has an older sister called Pilar and he can hack into any technology. You learnt that Meiko's parents lived in Japan and she felt like she was pushed into what she did while looked down at for what she did. Sure you felt like she was too loud at times but during that lunch thing, you really connected with them both.   
  
The Autobots watch from the curve as the three humans spoke. One of the boys was paying careful attention to (y/n), the one he is now to protect. He could see her beautiful (h/c) hair catching the sunlight like it was a halo that surrounded her and proved her purity. Her glimmering (e/c) eyes sparkled as she laughed at a joke Raf made. From when he was holding her in his hand and how she sat in his car seat he could feel how smooth and soft her (s/c) skin was. She was almost as perfect as himself. But he would never admit it. Afterall, it would go bad if anyone knew what he was thinking or if someone thought they could upstage him.   
  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~Time skip of a few months~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
  


Overtime I found myself spending more time with Bee and Raf, allowing KO to run off to his races. It was a comfortable silence that filled the air. Bee and Raf had gone out for some time together, Ratchet was at his station playing with something that he wouldn't tell me. I felt like I had gotten closer the Ratchet more than my own guardian who was still grumpy about the fact.

"Ratchet!" I complain, hanging upside down on the couch. "I'm bored."

The white and orange bot just huffs, probably not used to my complaints. "I preferred it when you were more quiet and shy."

I just stick my tongue out at the human hating bot. "Well tough luck princess."

This gets his attention, never having been called a princess. "What did you just call me fleshy?"

This is where my fun begins. "A princess. What else?"

He sighs and makes his way over to me, hiding something in his servo. He picks me up in his other servo, making sure to keep a firm grip on my body. He brings out what seems to be feather, holding it dainty within two digits. "This is your fault fleshy." He then proceeds to use the feather against me. The soft flittery feel of it tickling me made it draw out loud laughs and screams as I twist to get away. Ratchet chuckles at my actions, finding torturing me amusing. 

"Please. Please Ratchet!" I laugh. "Please stop! I'm begging you!" But he doesn't stop, not even when Optimus makes himself known in the room by clearing his throat. It was amusing to the white bot. How could something like this make a fleshy laugh so much? He was sure it was something only the fleshy in his hand would respond to as such. 

"Ratchet." Optimus finally interrupts, letting me catch a breath as tears ran down my face. "What are you doing with (y/n)?" 

Ratchet places the feather down on his work bench, making sure to put it where it won't get lost. "Experimenting with reactions."

I look up to the bot and pout, "Bonding I think you mean."

"Bonding?" Ratchet looks down at me and Optimus almost looks regal. 

I nodded, "It's when you get to know the other person and make memories with them." I bite my cheek, "It's not like the bonding in terms of animals." It was like a light went on in both their heads as they nod at my explanation.

"And what do fleshies do with the animal bonding?" Ratchet asks. "You are of age to bond right?"

I choke on my own saliva. Who in the world did this bot think he was to be asking that so casually? "Yes I'm of an age where I can do so." 

"And so how do you do so?" Ratchet asks, writing down everything he noticed about my reactions. I was completely flabbergasted. I look to Optimus for help but he looks just as curious as Ratchet. "Because when I looked it up it mention sex and the basics but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for."

I just wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole. Ratchet's questions were making me uncomfortable and they were quite personal too. "Well Ratchet I just can't say as its different for each girl. Some like it one way and another might want it differently."

This seemed to confuse the medic even more as he scribbles as fast as possible. "What do you mean by that?"

I didn't know how to answer. "You can bond in different ways. Like you said the different positions." I start blushing, this was so embarrassing to be explaining. "Well girls prefer different ones to another. Or they prefer different roughness." 

That seemed to set Ratchet and Optimus into deep thought. Ratchet placed me back down by the gaming station before returning to the medic bay and Optimus went back into his room. I look to where they both left, scratching my head at their sudden disappearance. It was strange. I return to my game, boredom filling my veins again. I just had to wait for Bee and Raf to return, and possibly Knockout.

Once Bee and Raf returned it was my turn to be curious about how the Autobots ran. Apparently Bee had hit his helm quite hard and some blue stuff had been running down his face for a bit. I watch as Ratchet looks after him, how nimbly the grumpy bot could fix him up.

"Is Bee okay?" I ask

Ratchet doesn't respond, instead letting Raf tell me. "Yeah he'll be fine, after all he's a strong Bee."

I hear Ratchet cough, "Young. Not strong. There's a difference." Bee beeps at Ratchet once it's said, sounding annoyed.

"Wait how does that work?"

"He hasn't been around for as long as the others. So he's considered younger." Ratchet informs me.

"What is the liquid though? Does it run inside you?"

"Let me finish patching this one up and Bee can help you."

"So what's the liquid that runs inside you?"

I ask Bumble after he finishes explaining how they work and playing a few rounds of helm, shoulders knees and toes.   
  
From behind me, I hear Ratchet start coughing as he spits out his high-grade energon he was drinking as he finished some work. Bumble makes a few noises that Raf translates, "In our fuel lines?" 

I nod my head, stretching back out across the couch as Raf sat on Bee's shoulder. "What other liquids would I mean?"

I look over at Ratchet who no wouldn't stop coughing as his face lit up a bright blue. "Oh dear Primus. Bumblebee is too young for this."

I didn't understand what he meant, I thought they were asexual beings. "Does that mean that you're not asexual?" You ask, addressing Ratchet more. 

But all you get is stutters from the bot. "Another time (y/n)."   
  
From the other side of the room, I could hear Knockout grumble about some messed up paint and needing to fix it, as well as feel his red optics burn a hole in my body. Since joining the group and Prime forcing Knockout to be my guardian the red bot hadn't changed at all.   
  
"They have energon running through their systems." Raf translates, getting my attention back on the two of them again.   
  
"Oh. And so to have more energon as you don't replenish it like we humans do you drink or eat it?" I ask hoping to be on the right track. Bumblebee gets excited and nods his helm, his bubbly personality on show.   
  
"Why don't we stop this lesson and I'll take it from here." Knockout informs, growing slightly jealous that Bee had all my attention.   
  
I smile up at my large red bot, he was slowly beginning to like me the big softie. "It's fine KO. I've learnt all I need."   
  
"It's not fine!" He suddenly raises his voice, "I want to teach you everything else about us. Not those other Autobots. They're not as fabulous as I am. They don't even deserve to be near someone like you." It was a shock to my system to hear him talk like that. "And I'll teach you about the reproduction, not Ratchet."   
  
Ratchet is suddenly on guard and walks over. "Back up." He says, his servo coming to shield me. Sure he still didn't really like the humans but I knew he had a soft spot for me like the other three. "Bumblebee why don't you take Raf and (y/n) out while I speak with Knockout." Ratchet states, keeping a servo on the red bot.   
  
Knockout glares at Ratchet as he speaks of me leaving. "No! (Y/n)'s not leaving." His silver servo reaching to grab me, "I don't want to lose her. And I'm her guardian, not the yellow bot. I'm the one looking after her. She's mine to protect and keep." His servo clasped around my body as he quickly lifted me into the air. "I've been the one looking out for her, not you."   
  
"Woah! Slow down, big boy!" I exclaimed in shock at being picked up, those months with the group really took you out of your shyness. "Just put me back on the couch and we can talk about this later."   
  
Knockout's red optics look down at me who now sits comfortably on his servo. He had gotten over the fact that he was my guardian but he was still grumpy about it whenever I got in trouble, using it as a way to make me feel guilty.   
  
"Don't you need to fix up your paint?" I ask making sure to change the topic before any damage could be done. Knockout looks down at me in his servo and scrunches up his face, most likely annoyed at me for making him remember. "Aww lighten up KO, let me help you." You tease the vain bot, knowing exactly what buttons push now after the months being with the bots.   
  
Knockout grumbles under his breath before turning on his pedes and stalking to his berthroom. I wave goodbye to Bee, Raf and Ratchet before they were out of sight. I start humming and bobbing my head to some unsung tune, around KO I felt the calmest and safest. He seemed to make it much easier for me to come out of my shell, yet not completely.   
  
Once in KO's berthroom, he places me in the corner of the room where he had placed a stolen garage with all sorts of things to look and keep a car clean within it. He transforms back into his vehicle mode of the Red Aston Martin and drives to the front of the garage, waiting for me to open the roll-up door. As it rolls up he slowly drives into the garage, parking in the middle of the large room. I sigh and grab a bucket and a sponge, walking over to KO and setting the bucket of water beside him.   
  
"Why do you constantly have to be cleaned? And by me precisely?" I question as I dip the sponge into the bucket. He doesn't answer as I start to clean the hood, leaning across the shiny paintwork to reach the other side without having to move too far from the bucket. What I didn't know was that as I pressed up against KO, he was thinking about all the things he could do to me. He could feel the softness of my body caressing his build and the slow easy circles of the sponge were making his mind run amuck. "KO what would you say?" I ask my guardian.   
  
He just hummed, not seeming to listen to me at all. I stop cleaning and take a few steps back waiting for his attention once again. "What?" He asks with a grumpy tone of voice.   
  
Sighing I get back to cleaning him, "Bee wants to take me out to one of the big cities for a few days, saying that there's this awesome place he wants to show me." You inform the red car, "And I wanted to know if you okay with that."   
  
"I am absolutely not letting that happen (y/n). I'm your guardian and you're to stay with me." KO demanded driving backwards, he wanted out so he could transform. I huff and open the garage door, watching as the red Austin Martin turned into the tall and handsome bot. He places a hand on the ground waiting for me to climb on it. "I'm your guardian (y/n). I'm the only one who can protect you. If you went with BB his thoughts will constantly be of Raf and if something goes wrong over there he wouldn't think for a second about you and leave you wherever you are to save Raf." Knockout says, his voice deep and soothing.   
  
"Bee wouldn't do such a thing. He cares for me." I say, scrunching my face as I'm lifted up to optic level.   
  
"Are you sure (y/n)? We have to protect our chosen human over the other humans." KO didn't like lying to his little human but it was the only thing he could do to get her to change her mind and to stay with him. Over the course of the months, he grew to like and respect the tiny being that looked after his bodywork and hung out with him even when he was annoyed, even if it was only because he was her guardian.   
  
I cross my arms, "I don't believe you. Bee would always protect me. Raf even translated that to me."   
  
KO was getting annoyed with my behaviour and it was starting to show "I am your guardian. If I say no then I mean no! You're never leaving my side." He demands squishing me within his servo. "Do I make myself clear."   
  
This wasn't the Knockout I knew. This wasn't the Knockout that broke some of Rachet's stuff just for fun or who was so vain that it got on everyone's nerves. No. This was a completely different side of the otherwise overly self-confident bot. A side that frightened me senseless. "Y-yes." I go to hide my face, not wanting to look at him and just wanting to go and hide somewhere where he wouldn't get me.   
  
"Do you know how much I care for you?" He asks, red optics looking at me as he loosens his servo. I shake not wanting to answer him after his last outburst. "I'll show you just how much you mean to me." He places me back down next to the garage and walks off to the door, pressing something as a loud clunk is heard. "There. Now nobody can disturb us."   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask watching the bot walk over to me. But something seemed different the closer he got. He seemed to be getting smaller until he was a human size he the time he stood in front of me. I look up, straining my neck at his large height. He was still far larger than a human. "I'm going to show you exactly how much you mean to me. You will look wonderful beside this beautiful bot." He gestured to himself as he speaks, still appears vain. I back off, sure I thought the bot handsome but I had no idea what he wanted.   
  
"H-how come your smaller?" I ask in shock at his size, finally speaking."   
  
"It's called mass displacement." He seemed to have this dangerous smirk on his face as his red optics scanned my clothed body. "Now no need to be frightened, I've seen the way you've looked at me. And I'll treat you far better then BB could."   
  
He walks towards me, arms outstretched to grab me as I take steps backwards. We enter the garage and he closes the roller door behind him, cornering me into the corner as his arms trap me.   
  
"Your eyes are so beautiful, you can only look at me with this face." He whispers, a cold digit stroking my cheek as he leans down and rests his forehelm against mine. "And only I can touch your soft skin." His alloy metal seemed to be heating up the longer he stood near me, almost like he was conducting the warmth. His digits slipped into my hair and started to massage my scalp. I tilt my head back and into his touch, relaxing against him and closing my eyes.   
  
I miss the devilish smirk that splits his face as he hides it in the crook of my neck. His glossa slips out of his dermas and licks up my neck to my earlobe where his dentas nibble it teasingly. A soft unfiltered moan leaves my lips at the pleasurable soft sensations that KO was giving me. His servos gripped my hair and bent my head back as he starts nibbling back down my neck, biting rougher as he reaches my shoulders. I wrap my arms around his build and let my fingers dig between his amour plates, groaning as I feel his cold dentas bite my skin.   
  
Knockout felt like his processor would short-circuit from the sounds that entered his audio receptors. He didn't want any bot or fleshy to touch his soft skinned fleshy. He should feel the skin under his servos as he lets go of his fleshy's hair to trail his digits down her neck and to her shoulders. He could feel the breath brush his dermas.   
  
His servos start to tighten around my forearms. Pressing me against the wall in a rougher manner as he presses against me even more, almost as if he wanted my shape to be engraved into his metal. His glossa came out from his dermas and forced its way through my own lips which were pressed tightly against his own. I could feel the tips of his digits playing with the sleeves of my shirt, fiddling with it and pulling at it. I hum into the kiss as I melt in his arms.   
  
Since he had to bend down quite the fair bit to reach me, KO lifts me up against the wall so I was eye level and sits me on his tibulen so I was straddling it as his knee pressed against the wall. His servos pressed my shoulders back against the wall aggressively as my thighs clench around his single thigh in an effort to stay upright. I can't help but squirm as I feel the cold seep through my pants and underwear from his tibulen.   
  
He smirks down at the effect he causes me to have. Squirming on his knee as soft moans exit my mouth as his servos slowly trailed to the bottom of my shirt, slipping under the hem and drawing small patterns on my stomach.   
  
I suck my stomach in at the strange cold sensation and try to bury deeper into the wall to escape his trailing digits. "Ah! You-you can't. Not there!" A low chuckle escapes his dermas as his fingers find purchase on my skin. His dermas latch onto the skin on my neck again as he nibbles softly down to my collar. His fans click on and softly hum showing that he was heating up, but he was still taking his time.   
  
"And why not my shy fleshy? Your flesh is mine and only mine to keep and protect." A low rumble leaves his voice box and he trails the cold digits from both his servos up and down my body; playfully dancing up to the underside of my breasts then back down to my belly button.   
  
"Because... because..." I didn't know what to say. My thoughts left and my voice got lost. His movements left me breathless and my heart fluttering like a small hummingbird. He didn't seem to mind my stomach or the size of my breasts and I was glad that he wasn't saying anything about them if he disliked the size of either. He blinks his red optics and his optical ridges furrow.   
  
Leaning his cheek against my own his breath drifts over my ear sending shivers down my spine, "You are perfect in every which way (y/n). The perfect piece for the perfect bot. My missing piece."   
  
I grip his bitarlueus tightly as his digits rise even higher during their dance on my exposed skin, forcing a breathless moan to pass my lips as they lightly pinch my nipples. I intake a sharp breath of air and arch my back into his hands, gasping at the new sensation.   
  
Knockout smirks at the sounds and his fans start to him faster. "Only I will ever hear these little noises from you my fleshy. I'm the only one perfect enough to hear them." He groans into my ear as his dentas bite my lobe softly and pulls on it. His servos cover my (c/p) size breasts and he starts to kneed them. Squeezing softly, to begin with as he breathe fans the side of my face before his movements get rougher. Pinching and pulling at my nipples as his glossa runs down the side of my neck and he bites the crook of my neck.   
  
"Kn-knockout." A low groan is dragged from my lips as his digits continue to play my skin like it was his buffing supplies.   
  
His digits dug into my sides and he lifts my shirt off my body. "I'm going to frag you senseless so the only bot you'd even think of or laugh at their jokes is me." His digits start their dance again. Moans leaving my lips at the cold and pleasurable sensations. I start to grind against his knee, trying to control the building heat and neediness. I couldn't cover my naked body from how he held me and I could feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks flush a bright red. Almost as red as Knockout's paint.   
  
A low sexy chuckle is heard in my ear and I shiver. I could finish just by hearing his voice and by feeling his digits. Knockout starts to help me grinding by moving his knee roughly against my clothed clit. I could feel the wetness pooling in my underwear the more I grind and moan. His digits slip their way past the hem of my jeans and lightly tease my hips and skin through the underwear. Growing bored and wanting to hear different noises from me he slips his digit under my underwear and then lightly trace up and down my clit, the knee now gone and his chassis and other servo holding me up by pressing me into the wall. He slips two of his cool digits into me and starts to move and wiggle them about. My breath hitches as the air gets trapped from the feeling and I arch my back pressing my hips against him even more.   
  
For a robot from space, he really knew his way around the female human body as his dentas slowly sink into my skin and two of his digits pump in and out of my vagina making wanton moans leave my open mouth. He had me openly grinding my hips on his two digits as they fuck me mercilessly and I was meeting their thrusts in a needy wanting manner as I begged for more.   
  
"Kno-knockout. Please more." I beg slightly out of breath as my hands grip around his neck and my hips meet his thrusting digits. They spread and massage the insides of my walls with each stroke they make. The moans and noises escaping my lips like a waterfall as I repeat his name like a mantra.   
  
"Not yet (y/n). And you're not to overload until I say so." His digits work faster making it harder for me to think straight or breath. I lean my head back and close my eyes as my mouth drops open in a loud moan. I was so close but I held on. My walls tightening around his digits in an effort to both keep receiving the pleasure and to hold onto the climax until KO says.   
  
"Puh-please!" I beg not sure how much longer I could hold on as my mind was growing fuzzy with pleasure and all I focused on was the delicious feeling of his cold digits in my warmth.   
  
Knockout ever so slowly draws out his digits, making sure that they brushed against every part of me to extend this pleasurable torture he had me in. I feel my body shamelessly rock and grind against him as my walls try to keep the digits buried within them. But he pulls them out, glistening with my wet translucent pre-cum as he studies his two digits. My hips move against him in an effort to quench the heat, it was like I became a slut within two minutes of being in his presence. A needy hormonal slut that just wanted to be fucked by the massive robot from outer space. Let alone me not even knowing if he had anatomy the same as us humans.   
  
He wipes his wet digits on the inside of my thigh on the pants that covered the skin before he lowered me to the ground. "Pants off." He growls lowly, his fans getting faster once again to my notice. It seemed that the fans were a way to tell how hot or turned on he was.   
  
Without a second thought, I shimmy out of my pants, hopping about on one leg to get it off the other leg and almost falling flat on my face because of it but saved by Knockout. After righting me all he does is stare and watch as my body jumps and moves as I remove my pants. My breasts capturing his attention as they jiggle and the showing cheeks of my butt do too.   
  
As soon as my pants and underwear were off Knockout had me once again against the wall. His dermas harshly pressing against my own in a lustful kiss. His servos gripped at the meat on my hips as his digits left red marks to show that he had been there.   
  
"I'll be gentler as it'd be your first time for our reproduction system." He whispers almost to himself as his dermas leave mine and travel back down my neck. His pelvis jerks against me roughly, betraying his calm movements of his kisses and soft bites. "And you'd no longer want to hide or shy away from me after this."   
  
He seemed to groan against my skin as his smooth pelvis rub against my own, my own eyes flutter shut from the feeling as his dermas reach my right breast. I felt so on edge with his sharp grinds and soft kisses. It was like my body was milking all the attention as it struggled to find enough friction. My senses tingled as he continued his actions on my body.   
  
He left me no time to try and hide away from him or to overthink the fact that I was completely naked in front of a robot. I move my arms to push him away and cover myself yet Knockout seemed to be one step ahead as he grabs my arms in his servos, breaking off the kiss and looking down at me with mild disappointment. "(Y/n)," He starts, not using the word fleshy at all, "Why cover yourself? From me to you only I will say this. You are perfect, maybe not as perfect as me but you're up there. You are everything I could ever want beside to be able to keep my smooth paint job, but that doesn't matter. I want you and I care for you with all my spark. I don't care if I was forced to be your guardian because I no longer care. I just want you to stay by my side and look at me only no matter what happens or who speaks to you. I want to become the most important thing to you like you have to me. I care more about you than my paint job or buffing up my shine."   
  
I stare up at him with admiration, never having heard him say something or someone was more important than his looks. I look down and away from him, unable to hide my shame at my thoughts and the growing blush on my cheeks. He lifts up my chin and presses a kiss to my lips again, slowing his movements down to match the speed I am comfortable at. He presses up against me even more, knowing that my lips was most likely soaked from his actions.   
  
I hear a faint click and a whoosh as something happens to Knockout's body. Looking at him I try to see what had change but instead I feel it as he grinds up against me. Something cold was pressing between my legs and against the lips and clit. I let a groan leave my mouth as I move, it was cold compared to my body but Knockout didn't allow it.   
  
"Ready my little fleshy?" He asks as his fans are kicked to maximum. I nod my head and he moves me upwards just a tad. The cement on my back is cold, but not as cold as whatever was between my legs. I couldn't believe that I was about to do it with a robot, well autobot possibly. He had the different marking decorating him compared to Bee and Optimus. Being like this with KO made me feel even more shy and awkward, I had no idea what I was suppose to do and it must of shown for Knockout spoke up, "Don't worry about a thing. Just let me do it all."   
  
All of a sudden he thrusts his pelvis up and half the cold thing enters me, high pitched squeaky moan exits my lips as my eyes shut. My nails scrape along the back of his helm which he grumbles lowly about as he patiently waits for my human body get use to his form. From what I could feel it was thicker at the base and tapered into a round tip that was still thick. But not as much as the base. I was glad that he didn't try to fit the whole thing in one go because with how it seemed to be going, the length seemed much more and it got thicker to the point it was thicker and longer than a normal human male's.   
  
I groan at the cold feeling as my walls loosen and tighten trying to get use to the strange shape and lack of warmth. "Do you know... what that is called?" He softly pants out, his grip on me tightening as he holds his pelvis from jerking up any further. I shake my head, breathing roughly as I got more use to his cold cock. "It's called a spike... from its shape."   
  
I couldn't concentrate on his strange fact as I slowly roll my hips, testing how my body reacts. A low groan exits from both of us and he takes it that he could push more in. He moves slowly, stopping whenever I felt uncomfortable as he does so. He stops when his pelvis is flush against me. The whirring of his fans and my harsh pants are the only things that could be heard in the air as he waits for me to once again adjust fully. The shape of him was truly different yet pleasurable in a completely different way. Whenever I breathed out, I could feel the very tip of his spike brush against something deep inside me. He was far bigger than a normal human being and based on what he is and the small size he became just told me it was very proportional.   
  
He waits until I'm ready before he slowly pulls out and pushes back in, testing to make sure that I felt completely comfortable. I groan. It felt weird but not uncomfortable. As the smooth metal pushes back in I arch my back as it reaches further then it did before. The rounded tip definitely pushing against something that was deep within my body. I panting harder as he starts to speed up once KO realises I was comfortable.   
  
His digits grip my hips tightly as he keeps the same speed. Resting his forehelm against mine he locks eyes with me. "I'm taking you racing after this. I want you to see me in action." He growls out, not missing a beat with his actions. He just seemed to move so smoothly that it seemed like he wasn't putting any effort into it, while myself on the other hand was having trouble keeping up as moans spill from my lips and my fingers grip anywhere they can, being careful not to dent or scratch his paint.   
  
"Wh-why?" I moan out, feeling myself flush and grow hot from the pleasure.   
  
Knockout presses his dermas against mine, "Because I want to show off my cute shy girl and let everybody know she's mine. That not even BB could live up to what I can do."   
  
"Wh-what?"   
  
"Hush. I just want to hear you." A sharp gasp of breath is heard from me as he thrusts harder once he said that. "Only I can hear these noises. Only you can look at me like that. And only I can touch you like this."   
  
His thrusts were getting hard and fast as our hips slapped when flesh met metal. I felt like I was going to tear or be ripped apart as he pounded into me with his spike, growling dirty talk into my ear as he licked it with his glossa and tugged on the lobe with his dentas. It was completely different and more animalistic compared to when he first entered which was slow. He just wanted to get off on this as much as I did now.   
  
His vents were full power and sounding like a jet while his body had heated up considerably. Groans and grunts were leaving his dremas as the heat crept up on him. My eyes were rolled in the back of my head as he hit deep in me, rubbing and stretching my walls in a delirious effort to reach our ends.   
  
The pleasure was all I could think about as we grind and thrust together. I wanted to reach my end, it was almost painful at how much pleasure was overloading my nerves and senses. "Kn-knockout!" I groan out in a small shout. I want him to realise just what I was feeling.   
  
"I know my little fleshie. I know." He groans back his thrusting even more powerful as he presses me even tighter against the wall. He was feeling the same as me but he was holding on. He wanted to end at the same time as me.   
  
His fingers dance along my skin. Tickling in some places while firm and pleasurable in others. His glossa glides along the side on my neck and collar bones. This combined with his thrusts soon sent me over the edge. Screaming his name loudly as he slams his dermas against my lips in an effort to quiet me down as he finishes too, groaning lowly against my lips as I'm pressed against the wall even more as his body tightly presses against me. His digits find purchase on my hips and my fingers grip his neck with all their might as I close my eyes tightly.   
  
He thrusts slowly, wanting to ride out his high as much as possible as well as relax my now tense body. "Hey relax my little one. Relax. Your in the brilliant hands of the most fabulous bot."   
  
I groan against him, slumping against his strong metallic body as his arms wrap around me in a comforting warm hug. His thrusts slowing until he slips out and his spike clicks back into his body. His fans start to slow down before clicking off and he lifts me up. I waste no energy on lifting my head as it rests on his chassis and instead I relax further into his arms.   
  
He starts to dress me in the clothing from the floor, before returning to his original large size and hold me in his palm. "I love you fleshy." Knockout softly whispers as he walks out the room.   
  
"I love you too KO." I whisper back, smiling up at him and curling up in his palm. "Now let's go see you race!" I yawn while trying to seem excited, when I was in fact really nervous. What if I meet new people? What if they hate me? What of they like me?   
  
"It will be fine my girl. I'll stay by your side no matter what and nobody will get between us." A smirk graces Knockout's face as he walks into he hall where everyone was. "I'm leaving for my next race." He announces, seeing Bumblebee and Raf's head turn to face him from the TV screen.   
  
I hear Bee let out a series of beeps and buzzes which Raf quickly translates. "Can Bee take (y/n) out to see the town or she can video game with us?"   
  
Knockout growls, "No. She's coming with me. I'm no longer allowing her to go anywhere or be with anyone without me there."   
  
Bee holds up his hands in a surrender and Knockout transform into his vehicle mode and drives out of the base at high speeds, the seat belt buckling me in automatically.   
  
In record speeds he reaches where a series of cars, sports or otherwise, were lined up. People, men and women, were in groups talking and some were even waving money around. He locks the doors and slowly rolls into his place at the front. People stopping to stare as he smoothly glides. "See how they draw their attention to me. That's how you draw my attention." He whispers quietly. "Now give me a few moments."   
  
A bold boy starts to make his way over to me and the car. Knockout rolling the window down so that I didn't have to get out. "Y-yes?" I stutter, looking down at the steering wheel.   
  
The boy whistles, seeming impressed. "What a cutie driving a car like this. Do you need someone to handle this beast for you?"   
  
I was confused, sure Knockout was a beast but I never had the need to control him. In fact it seemed more like he controlled me not that I was complaining. I like it better like that. "I-I'm s-sorry. What d-do you mean?" I question, making sure not to make eye contact with the stranger.   
  
"Excuse me." A deep voice speaks up from behind the male. It sounded just like Knockout. "But I'd like to get to my girl." The male spits out the my part aggressively and I knew it was Knockout.   
  
Standing behind the boy, staring down at him with red eyes was a fire red haired male. His arms were crossed and he had a dark look on his face. "I-I'm sorry." This time the stutters and quickly moves away from us as he gets whoops and hollers from people who I suspect are friends and where the ones who egged him into doing that.   
  
"Would you like to see my world now little one?" The male asks, his red button down shirt rippling with his movements as he opens the door and leans down, bowing as he holds out an arm. His shirt was tucked into his black pants and ended with black shoes. Even in a somewhat strange humanised form, which actually really surprised you, he was still handsome and could be seen that he carried a large package in his pants. But I didn't stare for long as I got out the car with his help and I walked with one of his arms around my waist to where the large crowd was. It was time for the bets to be placed.   
  
He walked with such confidence that everybody knew that he owned the Austin Martin with ease. High bets rolled into Knockout's favor and he just smirked. The money was just going to roll into his hand at the end of this. And with his girl by his side the money was rolling in even larger amounts.   
  
Keeping the smirk on his face he leans down and rests hiss forehead on mine, eyes watching my expression of surprise and uncomfortable. He presses his lips tightly against mine, hands wrapping around my waist as he presses his crotch against mine. Grinding slightly letting me feel his already hardening member. "KO!" I gasp into his lips, a bright red blush staining my (s/t) face. I couldn't believe he was doing something like this in front of so many people. All he does is smile and then walks me away from the people back towards his car.   
  
"Two minutes left!" Some girl shouts from in front of the cars, she held two black and white checkered flags, waiting for the drivers to get sorted.   
  
"We can do a lot in those two minutes." He whispers heatedly into my ear. I blush even deeper at his words as he leads me back to the car. Getting into the driver's seat and pulling me onto his lap as he rolls the window up and closes the door, once again locking all the doors. "Now let's get started."   
  
He presses his lips against me. It was weird feeling the soft warm lips of a human then the cold dermas of his robotic form. He let's nimble fingers run up my shirt and along my spine, making me shiver. "Knock-Knockout. Not now."   
  
"And why not? It will get me all pumped to win if you show affection."   
  
I couldn't say no, not with how he was touching me. His fingers dancing along my body as he chuckles against my skin, biting harshly along my neck to make sure I, as well as everyone else, knew just who I belonged to.   
  
"Start your engines!"   
  
Knockout breaks away from the kiss as his fingers reach into my pants and using his other hand he moves my hand into his pants. He slips in two fingers as he makes my fingers wrap around his cock. Moving my hand up and down his member he starts to pump his fingers in and out of me. I start moaning loudly against his neck where my head falls as I start moving my own hand on my own accord. I couldn't fit my whole hand around it so I just did what I could. I move faster as he starts to breath heavily, letting grunts leave his lips as his eyes closed, no longer fixated on getting me off but getting himself off. He starts to thrust up into my hand and against me each time.   
  
"Ten seconds!"   
  
His breathing gets heavier and he bites my neck as he groans loudly, his cum covering my fingers and hand. He kisses me just as the lady starts to count down from five and he disappears. "We'll finish this tonight." He whispers as he finally starts the engine and as soon as the lady reaches one the seatbelt is buckled and he takes off quickly. Knowing that he'd be able to win the race with ease like usual.   
  
\- Faithfull   
  
  



End file.
